


Month of Tamaki

by WinterDwyn



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Friendship, M/M, Short, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDwyn/pseuds/WinterDwyn
Summary: Inspired by Month of Mitsuki challege (from the twitter @monthofmitsuki) I made a list of short and (little ) long chapters for Tamaki's month





	1. Iori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly day with the students boys

“We will have tests soon, not only that we have been busy with our work, especially with my tv show with Nanase-san and you with MEZZO’s radio, we can’t just go to the arcades.”

Iori had his arms crossed in front of his chest, Tamaki sitting deeper on his chair, books full of drabbles opened on the desk, candy, all of his pencils.

“It will only be for half hour, we go home just after and you can be as boring as you want to like your inner old man.”

“It is called responsibilities, Yotsuba-san, maybe if you could use only a little bit about this you could put Osaka-san at easy a little bit.”

“I am responsible, So-chan told me he was proud of me for waking up all by myself for the last few days .“

“... “

“and I really need you to come with me, there is something in there you will like it.”

Oh.. that was unexpected...? when they got there he was surprised the new merchants for Usagi Mimi friends were available to the UFO catcher game Tamaki loved and grinning said “told ya” before shoving a few coins in the machines. It took them several times but they finally had caught a big rabbit who was one of the characters he liked the most, it was fluffy and big and pink.

“They are releasing this special version today so I figured out, if we wait for long we weren’t going to be able to even try because they are very popular now. And you have been working hard so I ask Rikkun If I could borrow you for half an hour today, he was happy I could make you think in something else then work for a while.”

“You called me here...for me?”

“Yeah, you seemed tired since a few days ago…”

Blushing Iori pressed his face on the back of the white bunny’s big head “Is not that I wanted this thing, but since you tried this hard to take it I can keep it. And tell Nanase-san he doesn’t have to keep telling others I nag at him too much, I don’t.”

“You do though” he answered, “I will try to take that big bottle of Tabasco in the other machine and we can go ok?”

And Tamaki laughed how funny was the fact that the plush toy made Iori doesn’t even try to ask Tamaki to go home soon while he tried to take a prize for Sougo too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short but still, I enjoy the dynamic of Tamaki making Iori be a normal student sometimes.
> 
> Tamaki is one of my favorite characters ever in Idolish 7, I've been in love with him since the beginning and I didn't know why by that time, but I ended up so found of him it is crazy.  
> If you are a little curious about the challenge I made based on Mitsuki's one, I've posted the list I made for me to use on my twitter ( @WynterDwyn ) and feel free to use to show your love for Tamaki as well (I would be glad if someone would, there is no such a thing as too much love for Tamaki)
> 
> Thank you for reading even if is still short, see you in the next chapter


	2. Yamato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato is the best dad

That had been a hell of a day.

First, that teacher picking on him because he didn’t know the answer (who cares about old Japanese history anyway, it was in the past ) and Iori was mad as well because he was the one that had taught him that. But he was busy with his newest job with MEZZO” and Sougo and he was until late night practicing their song for the live.

After this, he had his favorite art teacher absence and they had a free class that could have been good, if wasn’t for the substitute teacher being another nerd teaching politics because the entire class (not Iori, never Iori) wasn’t good at that.

In the free time he had, walking happily with Yamato’s special bento, someone had bumped into him, making his entire lunch go to the floor. The guy that was running didn’t even bother to stop and apologize. Signing he had to buy something from the cafeteria, but by the time he got there, there was only the “amazing vegetarian sandwich “ without any meat and no sweet bread.

He ate, sitting beside Iori, hearing his friend telling “at least you are having some vegetables and not only eating sweets today.”

It didn’t taste good, but he was hungry.

They had a job just after school so he had to left, angry and still on his uniform with Banri driving them to the rest of the group to their dance lesson for the day.

He was so distracted for the lunch, Tamaki was scolded more than once by the dance teacher who was always very strict especially with Tamaki because he was a great dancer.

Normally he wouldn’t mind, but that day was terrible enough, sulking he sat in the corner of the studio and wait for everyone to finish too and they left, everyone for their other jobs.

Tamaki was at a tiny studio to a photo shoot and they promised him he would be properly fed. He had another terrible food, with a piece of very hard bread and a smooshy cracker (what the hell was wrong with that studio?)  

And when he got home, he was starving and wanted some of Mitsuki’s food but the older wasn’t at home, he had spent the night with Nagi and Riku in a record for commercial shooting.

Iori left just after getting home to be a guest in radio about his last work with Sougo.

The dorm was empty, as empty as it could be.

At times like this, Tamaki hated to be at home. He was used to the crowded place, even when he was at the child’s facility, it was always full of people around so when he got home before everyone else he was lonely.

“I am home,” he said to himself, turning the lights on to throw his bag on the corner, he could deal with Sougo and Mitsuki scolding him later but now he just wanted to sink in the darkness and give up thinking.

And he heard a click, and noise on the kitchen, and steps he knew he was used to hearing. Realizing he wasn’t alone and Yamato was at home, Tamaki felt a good, not, a great smell coming from the kitchen.

“Yama-san?”

“Hey, Tama, back already?”

“What are you doing? I thought you would be drinking with Ryuu-aniki and Gakkun today.”

He saw his face twitching a little, but Yamato didn’t turn up to look at Tamaki’s eyes. Instead, he turned his back, to keep stirring the pot of soup he was cooking.

No one would come back to dinner that day, it was when Tamaki realized, he had complained about the terrible food day he was having, Yamato must have realized he wouldn’t have any company for dinner and he knew Tamaki liked to eat with someone around.

Running around the counter, Tamaki hugged Yamato’s waist and rubbed his face on his back.

“Thank you Yama-san, you are the best dad I could ever have.”

“What's with that? I am only hungry. Now sit over there” he said, face all red “and if you try to cook anything again, Mitsu and Sou will kill you and they will make me clean your blood.”

He pretended to make a scary face but he wasn’t at all, Yamato was indeed a great leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love their interactions, and this was inspired on the fact that Yamato, though he is lazy, he would always cook for the younger, even if is preparing during the night and he would never admit he liked to do it.  
> Tamaki is a foodie person after all (I love this part of him)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this if you want to follow me on twitter is @WinterDwyin, I posted the list of the Tamaki challenge, I will not write it all but still, I will try my best to do as much as possible.  
> Thank you for reading


	3. Mitsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki is so cool

Tamaki liked Mitsuki.

Not because he could cook so well, so amazingly well also that,  but because Mitsuki was like his mom. His mother could cook very well too, but she was kind like Mitsuki, she would scold him like Mitsuki and she would praise him as Mitsuki would do.

He liked how Mitsuki would go from scary angry to sweet mother goose in a matter of seconds, or how he would cry out of sympathy for anything and anyone.

And he liked how Mitsuki could come with some kind of game to make Tamaki do kinds of stuff that are usually boring. Like inventing the point card-game for cleaning his room, if Tamaki would clean his room for a week, he would bake him a cake. When he was motivated like that was a nicer feeling rather than doing it to not be told.

Even when he was so tired you could see the bags under his eyes and Tamaki would only eat some bread to not bother him, he would cook something because it was healthier for a boy in a growing phase to eat better than fast food.

But not only with Tamaki, he could see Mitsuki working hard in the night, practicing after their day is over and after everyone was sleeping already, he could see him cleaning up the kitchen because he knew when Yamato was at home he would cook for Tamaki and Iori’s lunch so he wanted to low the work from his shoulders a little bit. Mitsuki would stay and watch Magikona every time Nagi asked even if he had already watched it for the hundred times just because that would make Nagi happy. He would help Sougo with the laundry in the mornings even if wasn’t his time to help because Sougo was always working hard and serious and they could talk while folding. Cook Iori’s favorite cute bear-shaped pancakes without asking what was wrong when Iori was feeling down. He would also tuck Riku into his bed and sit by his side when it was looking hard to breathe because he always felt lonely when his attacks were bad.

So sometimes Tamaki would just jump on his back, patting his hair to mess with it and tuck him under his chin while hugging him tightly.

“What?’ He would ask without running away "careful I am cooking here".

“I am glad you are here with us, Mikki, thank you.”

“What is with that?” and he would laugh, pet Tamaki too on his hair and thank him for the word.

Mitsuki was so cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but not too different from MitsuTama from my previous story but.. well I like them like this
> 
> thank you for reading, makes me happy someone is reading and enjoying even if is this simple and short.


	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child Tamaki at the orphanage

When he was a child and he had lost his mother, his father was trying to take him and Aya from the child’s facility, and just after that some guy had adopted her without someone tells him he was having a miserable life.

It didn’t help every year on his own birthday the boys from his class would come up with a nasty lie on the April’s fool and hurt his feelings.

He still remembers the time the boys had told him they had found Aya in the other school not far from his, and he sprinted with all his strengths, in the middle of the class to run where he could not and entering the schools in the other neighborhood.

It was a lie….

He realized that when the adults had come to him, the teachers from the other school had called his own and talk to the director about a lost boy troubling the staffs and looking angry, all energetic and yelling to everyone.

“Tamaki, you have to understand that you cannot cause the director any troubles ok?”

One of the teachers had sat him down to explain why it was wrong to do what he had done.

The entire time, no one had asked him why he was in there, why he had runned in the middle of the day, it wasn’t his doing a prank anyway, he was just...desperate..

Without saying anything he went home with the other children, no one would never hear what he had to say.

It was a tradition on the facility, at least once in a year, on the child’s birthday they would buy a tiny little cake to celebrate, he liked the cake, but that day he didn’t feel like. He went home directly to his room, the adults already know what have happened but they were ready to let it go because it was his birthday after all.

Tamaki didn’t expect to *Sensei, the teacher responsible for the entire facility to sit by his side when he was hiding his head under the blankets.

He felt a warm hand on his head.

“Tamaki… are you going to talk with me?”

Not answering, he deepened his head under the blankets again.

“Ok, but let me tell you something” he heard hear breath get deep and calmly started to speak again “I don’t know why you did what you did today, but I know you are not a delinquent like the director from the other school told me, you are a kind kid and very thoughtful if you did what you did, it wasn’t because you wanted to cause troubles. I am not mad, neither the other teachers from here ok? You don’t have to feel like this despises what other people say of you. You are a good kid. 

Today is your birthday so I want you to be happy, don’t be afraid of me”

She was usually the most strich with him but also like a mother figure. Tamaki raised slowly, leaving the blanked slip from his head, without looking at her afraid of her seeing his face wet and red, Tamaki told her what had happened.

As soon as he stop speaking, he felt her arms around him, her chin on his head and a broad chest, shaking with sobs. She was crying… crying for him.

Tamaki started crying as well and finally apologising for having caused troubles.

“You are a good kid, Tamaki, I am sorry you have to be hurt like this, Sensei will try to protect you better from now on ok? I promise we will try better..”

It was the first time he had ever saw her like that, closing his little arms around her waist, Tamaki joined her crying, and they stayed like that for a few more minutes until they leff for Tamaki’s celebration with the other kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get over the fact that even if his childhood were terrible, his mother dying in front of him, Aya being taken, his awful father trying to get him back at the facilty he is still so kind and sweet.   
> I hope this chapter wasn't too dark, but I wanted to make him cry a little (sorry, I am very very S sometimes)  
> Thank you for reading   
> if you want to see the rest of my list is on my twitter @WinterDwyn


	5. Sougo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Sougo is the best

Tamaki doesn’t like when Sougo is drunk.

Not because he is not adorable when he drinks because he is (maybe too much, his voice is softer, he smiles a lot), or because he wants to be spoiled jumping on Tamaki’s lap, asking him to be held, to be fed and is the only way he is honest with his own feelings.

No, Tamaki loves all of that.

He just doesn’t want to do that with Sougo drunk and never remembering in the next day that he had confessed how lonely he is sometimes and ask for comfort, and for Tamaki to promise he would never leave him as everyone else did, and when someone tells him what he has done, he would be so ashamed of his actions that he would say things like “I can cut my stomach already and commit seppuku.”

Tamaki wants drunk Sougo while he's sober.

He wants to Sougo calling him “Ta~kun” when they are together in their room, studying for the next job, sitting on one of their beds, hugging his pillow. He wants Sougo to lay on his lap and ask Tamaki to call him a good boy and pet his fluffy silky white hair that smells so good. He wants Sougo to say he is in love with Tamaki, not as business partner way, but he is deeply in love with him and he wants to be more than friends, he wants Tamaki to know how much he loves him. .He wants Sougo to cry about his uncle, and cry about his parents, and laugh like a fool, holding his hands and kissing him on his nose and lips and hands.

He wants Sougo to smile more from the bottom of his heart, and be lightly and cuddle and sweet...

But the only way he would have all of this is with Sougo very very drunk. This is why when he started to drink with Yamato, Tamaki sat close, still complaining about his partner being weird and clingy but deep inside waiting for him to be in a stage he can bring him back to his room and enjoy all cute Sougo only for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is very short, maybe too short for someone who claims to be a MEZZO fan, especially on MEZZO"day, but I have so many short stories of MEZZO" that I just wanted something simple for this part, and maybe do something spicier for the other days of the month..  
> even so, I hope you liked and thank you for reading


	6. Nagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki helping Nagi

He had been sitting in the floor with Nagi for the past fifteen minutes already trying to fix the special figure of Cocona he had accidentally knocked down while fighting with Sougo the other night because he had given all of his pudding for RE:VALE. Somehow they manage to make up, even after their fights about Aya. But still, there was Nagi’s issue to be solved.

“Should we call Sougo too? It is his fault too..”

He wasn’t angry per say, only a little bit hurt now, he didn’t really want to worse the fight Tamaki and Sougo was having and could never risky another precious figure but it was his responsibility too, his sweet limited edition of Cocona flying in the middle of a magic wave was too cute to be ruin but still…

“Souchan will make it worse, he will make your figure scary like he does when he draws my King pudding, give me that box.”

It was a tiny box like the ones the American toothpaste comes with two stars drowned in blue and red. Tamaki took the inside out, two parts of putty to mix and turn it in an orange-ish color.

“With this, we can replace the part it is broken, it is epoxy this is why we wear gloves, the other part that was knocked out is not deformed so it would be fine with just gluing. Like this, we can make this part again, and glue the head back. With paint, we fix the color to match her outfit. With the feet, I can do the same, but I can only come to glue it tomorrow because it takes time to the epoxy to cure.” 

“Thank you Tamaki, you are a lifesaver, I am sure Cocona will be happy to have her head back on.”

Good, he was starting to feel better already.

“Nagicchi if you use this spray it will glue faster see it? It is very cheap and better than wait for five minutes holding in the same position. Five minutes if you move it will not glue or glue it in a wrong way, so I will be here again tomorrow to fix the head. See? I will make this with the feet and you can see”

It was a very smelly spray with a fine straw on the top, Tamaki took the figure in one hand and dropped a drop of the glue on the feet, sprayed and put it back on, it was instantly glued on.

“Wao, amazing! Tamaki is good with art isn’t? Sougo was saying this the other day.”

“Well, if you are living in a facility, you don’t have much money so the toys we had there, we have to fix it ourselves. I was one of the oldest so I learned first.”

“Oh.. what a wonderful skill” Nagi exclaimed clapping his hands together and finally, finally smiling from the bottom of his heart.

Tamaki stopped his hands, looking at his friend without saying anything for a few seconds. Nagi wasn’t pitting on him because of where he lived, because he was poor or had no parents. Nagi was genuinely praising Tamaki for knowing how to fix a broken toy. He wasn’t looking down on him like the other boys from the school when he was wearing fixed pants or backpack, he was thankful for Tamaki could save his precious Cocona (even though it was his own fault for breaking it at first place)

“Nagicchi you are the best”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my Tamaki short chapters are focused on his friendship because for me is hard to shipp him if is not with Sougo (I know the fandom loves TamaIo, I understand where they come from but still I cannot, for me they are bffs)  
> Well, but it is whatever works for ya, right? I see Tamaki as someone very pure and innocent if is not with sougo
> 
> And my hobbies included fixing figures, customizing dolls and cosplays, I usually have those tools, the sprays the paints and the glue lol, the spray to fix something fast is smelly, I hate the smell of it lol  
> I know a few brands of Japanese toothpaste comes with a box, but the majority I see at the stores come like that, only the package of the toothpaste and the epoxy I usually use is orange
> 
> It might take a little longer for me to update this because I haven't finished the other characters.. I hope I go as far as where I went with Mitsuki (15 chapters?) because next month is Sougo time =)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked


	7. Riku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshimeguri recording part

Tamaki jumped on the platform, the cables holding him up high and making him land graciously on the floor, close to Riku, already prepared to defend himself.

“You won’t come closer to my master!” Riku said grinning “I am stronger than you Lazu.”

They stopped the filming with Tamaki taking the vend off and running towards Riku.

“Here, it's your inhaler,” The younger said taking the little purple round object from his pocket.

“Tamaki?” Riku answered taking it from his friend and pulling the trigger, pressing his lips on the opening gap and releasing the trigger. Breathing slowly.

“Do you need to take a break? we have been recording for one hour already” They heard one of the staffs member coming close “Tamaki-kun you were amazing, you were the only one that realized Riku-kun was not feeling well.”

“Yes please,” Tamaki said before Riku could answer he was fine, pulling his friend to the dressing room and making him sit.

“I am fine Tamaki, I can keep on going.”

“ssfine, don’t force yourself” Tamaki pulled the round object out in front of the mirror.

“By the way, why are you carrying my inhaler around?” Riku started to feel the effects of the medicine making his breath easily, a break helped a lot but he didn’t want to be a bother. For the other hand, Tamaki was sitting grinning in front of him and it was very cute.

“I asked Iorin to give one of your spares because it was going to be only the two of us for this scene as they are busy in the other set I thought I could take care of you like he always does.”

Riku smiled “Tamaki you are really a kind kid.” He was the only one that realized Riku was having a hard time breathing. He could hold a live just fine, but this recording somehow felt different. Of course, Tamaki would know he would not use his inhaler in the middle of the recording afraid of bothering people around, but the younger member of Idolish 7 was very sensitive about people around him, Riku didn’t want to seem stubborn in front of someone younger.

The other smiled back, satisfied with the compliment “I am! Tell that to Sou-chan too!”

“Why?”

“He is happy whenever I am praised, so I want him to be happy if he knows you praised me “ 

“What's with that?” Riku smiled wider “I am happy too if you are praised  you know?”

“I know” he answered “are you better, do you want to finish ?”

“Yeah, thank you Tamaki, let’s have our final battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine Tamaki would watch for Riku's health during the recording. He is very sensitive around people's health, more than once it is shown he concerned about Sougo being weak or Riku's crisis.  
> Also, I know there are a few types of inhalers, but the one my husband uses here is a purple round thing, it is bigger than the ones I've seen on American movies but he said it feels better than those, but tastes weird lol.  
> I had to use a white tiny one last year because I was having a hard time to breathe, but it was a different type, you push the trigger instead of pulling?  
> The note is.. too long only to talk about an inhaler XD sorry
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked


	8. Gaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drive relaxed day with Gaku

“Tell me again why would you want to me to be here with you today? “ Gaku asked sitting by Tamaki’s side on the car “I am not the only one with driver license and it is not like we are close.”

It was their free day, Tamaki had asked Gaku to give him a ride to a shopping mall outside of Tokyo, in a high-class brand only place

“....”

“I know it is not because I can drive, you don’t really seem the type that buys this kind of clothes anyway.”

“I don’t, I don’t understand why you would use so much money in a jacket” Gaku didn’t really mind but the boy was shifting nervously like it was something to say but still was gathering courage.

“So why?” 

“Its cuz I wanted to talk.”

“Ok, we are alone. I am surprised you came to me to help, people usually say that I am hard to approach.” he said turning the wheel for the car to enter the express road “you can say what is bothering you”

“Gakkun is a good person, Yama-san said I can trust you”.

“Thanks, I guess..”

“And you like Tenten.”

“I do, we are dating you know that I never tried to hide it.”

“...”

“Is that what is bothering you? You like someone?”

“Yeah” he could see in the corner of his eye Tamaki moving his hands, looking outside and inside again.

“Why didn’t you talk with your friends?”

“I could never, it is too embarrassing.”

“It is with other but not with me then? What’s with that?” he grinned “but I am happy if I can help, who is that person? It is Tsumugi?”

“No way!! Manager is ours but not mine”

“So.. why don’t you tell the person you like, does them like you back?”

“... I don’t think he likes me back, at least not as I like him.”

“Why is that?”

“I think he sees me.. as a child, I don’t know, because I am, but at the same time, I am not... it is complicated…”

“It is always complicated, Yotsuba, it will never go easy even if you are an adult.”

He turned, surprised.

“Really? Even for you?”

“Even for us, the beginning was hard, Tenn wouldn’t give in until I corned him and proving he likes me back the way he wouldn’t admit, but until there we had a long way…”

“I thought it was fast like Rikkun said one day that he had lost his brother to you, and was all gloomy until you came and tell him he would be fine. Looked so easy.”

Gaku smiled, it must look like that, but they had a long long way until being able to work with both of their issues.

And he had no doubts Tamaki was thinking about his partner, not because it was too cliche, or maybe because of that. The way Tamaki looked at him, he knew, it was the same look Gaku had to Tenn before he was able to admit he was in love. But at the same time, he had seen that other guy, his partner looking at Tamaki back the same way.

“Just give it time, you will figure it out some way or another. It will be hard in the beginning but your beginning as a unit was hard too wasn’t?”

“Yeah..I mean what? Did you know I was talking about Souchan?”

Gaku smiled back, he was sure they would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to have such a difficult time with Tamaki since I read so much of his rabbit chats, and here I am struggling with some characters interactions with him.  
> But I've decided not to think too deeply about it and write as some casual days with them, not forcing their love or anything.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.


	9. Tenn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the 3rd part of the game when Ryuu asked Souto talk to his father and Tamaki snapped.

“I will return Aya to you”

He promised without even not knowing if he was going to be able to do that. Kujo was a good man, but he would never forgive Aya for leaving his side nor forgive Tenn if he ever leaves too.

But Tenn knew when he saw Tamaki’s look that that was the reason why he didn’t want to Sougo to go home, he was afraid of Sougo doing the same as Aya.

He was sobbing, probably didn’t even know why he was crying but he was and Tenn put a hand on his shoulder and patted.

“It will be fine. Sougo Osaka is not going to betray you. You know he loves you and cherishes you.”

“You said that, but still… Aya turned her back at me...and….  “rubbing his face Tamaki looked up “What about you?”

“Me?”

“You will betray your friends? If this live doesn’t work will you return to Kujo and leave them behind as Aya did to me?”

“I….would never…”

“Really? Because you turned your back to Rikkun, and he cried when you …”

“I know…” and Tamaki saw the hurt look on his face, regretting a little about hurting Tenn like this. His brother instincts tell him that it wasn’t something to be said, like the time he had promised Sougo he wouldn’t blame anyone else for the debut problem.

“I am sorry….” he apologizes “I shouldn’t….”

“It is fine” Tenn answers still looking like Riku when scolded, it was the first time Tamaki saw Riku on his face “I know that, you don’t have to say it.”

“...”

“You know, Tamaki Yotsuba, I had my reasons to do what I did, and as for TRIGGER, I have my reasons for not doing it to them. It is a lesson we learn through life. You don’t have to worry about Sougo Osaka leaving you, or me hurting Riku again, ok? Trust me, I will do something about all of this, I promise you.”

“Do something about you too..”

“Me?”

“Cuz I don’t want you to make that face too, you are Rikkun’s brother and I want you to be happy too”

Tamaki was indeed very pure, and Tenn smiled feeling his heart a little warmer, a little better around so much that was going on. Tamaki was indeed Aya’s brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the game, I both hated and loved Tenn, and I still do, hate him because he hurt Rikku, but I love his beautiful heart and I know he didn't do to hurt his brother so... I wanted to write something about him with the part he was hurting himself to make Tamaki feels a little better.  
> Hope you liked and thank you for reading ^^


	10. Ryuunousuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 in the Game  
> After meeting Aya for the first time and around Love&Game practice

“I am sorry about your little sister “ Ryuunousuke said sitting in front of Tamaki “and about Tenn’s father, I understand where you come from, I don’t like that guy either” he seemed surprised with his own words, for a moment, not moving, and then smiling “don’t tell Tenn I told you that, but neither Gaku or I like Kujo-san. He seemed controlling and a little weird, and I would have difficulty to trust someone who takes kids away from their friends.”

“Thank you” Tamaki answered, not as much as low spirited as he was the day before with all the arguing in front of the dorm. 

They were waiting for Sougo to finish off one of his jobs at the idolish 7 practicing studio to another session of lessons for their unit shuffle song.

“How are the things with you and Sougo-kun after yesterday, are you still angry with him?”

“We made up” Tamaki smiled shy “and I am sleeping at his room because he broke mine’s door”.

The way Tamaki flushed was cute, he looked happy with the answer.

“MEZZO” is really close isn’t?”

“We are… I know we fight a lot and we are very different, but Sou-chan is a good person, is very kind. He just... doesn’t understand other people’s feelings because he wasn’t trained for that, he never learn how to be happy or sad for real...I wish I could help him with that, but in the end, I ended up fighting again…”

Ryuunousuke petted the fluffy blue hair like he would do with his siblings when they had that puppy face. “It takes time to trust Tamaki-kun, but it takes so much longer to trust ourselves. Sougo-kun is like that, isn’t?”

“Yeah…” he signed.

“It might be difficult for you to understand the differences between each other, but I can see you care a lot for him. You know Tamaki-kun you will be fine, as long as you learn how to forgive each other.”

“Really?”

“I promise you.”

Tamaki looked up, face brighter now and with a very wide smile on his face.

“Thank you Ryuu-aniki, you are really a big brother for me.” 

“I am honored “ he answered, and they heard the door opening, Sougo was finally there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is cute how they interact to each other
> 
> Nothing really to say, I don't feel very good today so I will fill myself with idolish7 love ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this short chapter


	11. Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Ban’s first-anniversary rabbit TV chat

“I am sorry I said that to you Momorin, Souchan told me I hurt you and I shouldn’t do that, and he told me if that it was the same that if that Kujo guy says Aya belongs to him and Tenten.”

“Sougo-kun is very kind isn’t he?” he answered with a smile “but it is fine, really, Yuki also said I shouldn't be so sensitive about Ban-san and don’t pick up fights with our cute juniors because I am jealous…”

“Still…I was jealous too because you know a part of Ban-chan we don’t. “

“Somehow I feel he will end up disappearing from my sight again…”

Tamaki breathe in and out, he moved to the refrigerator taking a cup of something and to the drawers to grab a spoon.

“I guess, it is hard to lose the ones you love like you and Yukirin did when Ban-chan came to our agency” he put the cup in Momo’s hand and the spoon “I am really sorry I hurt you for real, here have a pudding and I will give you this too with other of my Ban-chan’s collection photo” It was cute  how now Tamaki could see a side of Momo he usually doesn’t show. He was always cheerful and full of energy and positive towards everybody. But maybe he was a little bit like Mitsuki, pretending that he was happy all the time to protect himself.

“Tamaki.. is this your precious dessert isn’t?”

“Yeah.. I mean.. yes. But you looked hurt and I made you cry, I know you were like that because you love Ban-chan, and It is not a bad thing…”

“Ok, sit here, please?” Tamaki approached, sitting close to Momo who had now a kind smile on his face. “Let’s split one. Last time I had one you and Sougo fought isn’t? Sorry we didn’t know that time, and I know you really like this pudding, we can share and deepen our friendship.”

Tamaki made the most adorable smile, running to the counter and grabbing another spoon for himself.

“Cuz pudding heals any wound in the soul, even Souchan split one with me sometimes,” he said digging in the yellow part “delicious” and sudden Momo wasn’t bothered about Banri anymore, because in the end, he had a secret friendship with a cute junior.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this part because Momo cries and Tamaki try to comfort him like that.   
> Momo is so sensitive about Banri it is heartwarming and heartbreaking at the same time, Momo is so sweet it is impossible not to like him, and reading Re:member is making me cry inside..  
> Tamaki is super sensitive around people, even if sometimes he seems selfish, he is really a kind kid so I am sure he would not want to Momo to be hurt like that.  
> I hope you liked this, I was kind of waiting for write about this scene ^^


	12. Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo is giving his best and Tamaki wants to do something to help

 

“Thank you for having me here, “ Tamaki said politely before entering Yuki’s room.

“You are welcome, Tamaki, are you alone? “ he nodded, and the older man was dressed casually with his gray set of layered sweatpants and blouse, it was a rare day off for both of them and Tamaki had asked him for a little bit of time to talk.

“Thank you for coming and understanding I don’t want to get out today, I am just too tired to move.”

He didn’t sound tired at all but Tamaki didn’t say anything.

Taking his shoes off, Tamaki scanned around to see how neat and clean was Re:vale’s apartment. It was his first time on Yuki’s place he never thought of being in there alone.

“Do you want to have something to drink? I have momorin juice because Momo always leaves them on my fridge.”

“Yes, please?”

“You can be at easy, Tamaki-kun” Yuki disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of juice sitting by Tamaki’s side on the sofa “So, do you want to tell me why do you want to come to visit me at my place alone?”

“hm…” he answered taking a sip of the juice and smiling with the sugar taste “this is good. Isn’t Momorin be angry if I drink ?”

“I have plenty of it, it is fine. Now tell me what made you come all the way to my place, and alone.”

“I.. I just want to ask a thing about music..”

“Music? What about music?”

“You know, Momorin told me you don’t leave your workroom for days if you are working on a song, and sometimes you forget how to eat or drink and can pass out you know? For overworking, and he has to come to check you out and leave fast because you get angry”

“He said that?” he smiled “ I guess I do get angry sometimes. But he is really a big help for me, I do tend to forget to eat or drink and if it wasn’t for Momo, I think I would be dead.”

The boy didn’t smile back, it was something Yuki had notice before, he wouldn’t easily smile or laugh to anything.

“Are you perhaps worried about your partner? Sougo-kun is working hard isn’t he?”

“Yeah…” looked down to his bottle, Tamaki took another sip “Sou-chan is working hard and I am happy for him. But I want to know if there is something I can do to help? Is there something you like to Momorin to do and not being in your way?”

“Aren’t you cute? “ Yuki smiled at him “Why didn’t you just ask Momo to talk to you?”

Tamaki looked up for a moment, and down and to Yuki again.

“I suppose... I could have, but I just felt you had something to say that could help us…”

“Felt?”

“Dunno...just felt…”

“I see…” his arms crossed in front of his body thinking in the right answer he could give but all he used to do is work hard until Momo show up on his room, bringing whatever he needed at the moment and leaving when he needed to be left. There wasn’t anything specifically that Momo did that helpt. Maybe in the end just the fact that he knew Momo would be there for him was enough to Yuki to keep on going. Making his partner at easy, being trustworthy and being a friend. “You know, Tamaki-kun, we work together sometimes and there is one thing I can always see in you two. You are the opposite, and it is a good thing. So use this in order to help him and like this, you will be something he needs.”

“...How?”

“Just.. be yourself, make him have fun. This work? I love to do this, I love to work with music, but sometimes we are so overwhelmed with trying to do our best that we forget the main point of doing music is. To be happy, to make people happy. This is why we need people like you, like Momo to be around, to be our reminder that life can be lighter, can be easier and we are allowed to rely on this.”

Tamaki grinned, sitting back on the fluffy comfy sofa, finally relaxing.

“Yukirin is amazing, I did right to ask you. When we started, I thought I used to annoy Sou-chan with my way of thinking, but lately, he is more able to smile and laugh. Do you think I really help?”

“Sure, it can be a little annoying when you are focused but eventually you will understand that being with someone opposite you is good and helps”

“Thanks, I will try my best to be a good partner to Souchan”

Yuki poked Tamaki’s cheek with his finger, the younger not complaining this time thanking him mentally for being the first person to tell him that he was good as himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I am feeling down like I have stressed my ass out this week I don't feel I am progressing, either at work or at my hobbies stresses me so much more. But today I had to inform an old friend I have to go see her in a few months (we live in different countries) and just talking to her helped a lot to feel lighter. This is why I think Tama is an important part of Sougo's life.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked.
> 
> You can find me on my twitter if you are interested @winterdwyn I mainly complain about my life or RT ai7, magi or free things XD


	13. Favorite Tamaki moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after Sougo left the radio in tears, they are in a taxi in their way to talk with TRIGGER

They jumped inside of the taxi, the white lining on the seats was weird at the touch, the car was not that big and was moving slowly as they reached to the crowded part of the city.

“At this time, we might take a little to get to your dorms”

“It is fine,” Tamaki said, “we don’t have any more work today.”

Tamaki looked at his side, Sougo was still holding his hand by the sleeve, face flushed and eyes swelled looking down to his own lap, he was trying to stop crying, apologizing to Tamaki over and over for not being able to.

“sfine… but I don’t want you to have a headache so it is better if you stop a little” 

He put his other hand on Sougo’s head, pushing him closer to his shoulder and he could feel the tiny sobs of his friend on his blouse, his forehead already warm. “He.. he could have made you go arrest… it would ruin your future, I would never forgive myself for this…”

“It is ok, Souchan, your father is… well, he is not as bad as my old man… he cares for you enough to lend the money TRIGGER needs so I am thinking somehow was good for you to go there, I am sorry for being a brat about it.”

“You were concerned, and I know your life wasn’t easy…” he said rubbing his face a little on Tamaki’s shoulder. The teenager could feel the sweet smell of his shampoo, he loved that smell. 

“Still...I was afraid...Souchan I ...I was afraid of you leaving me, so that’s made me think of that day...you found Aya and didn’t tell me.”

“Oh” the older pushed him a little to straight his back, rubbing his face again with his own sleeves. Sougo was no longer crying but his face still pretty red “I am sorry for that.”

“No…” Tamaki’s hand were now on his other hand “I mean.. when I told you countless time I was going to end MEZZO”, I just.. I realize now how much that can be heavy on someone...I don’t want to end MEZZO” so soon.. I want to keep on going with MEZZO” and Idolish7, and I don’t want you to..leave...me..”

Sougo’s face was now more flushed than before, bending a little down he pushed the hand between his to his mouth, landing a light kiss on the fingers.

“I don’t want to leave you...ever...I was never so scared in my entire life like today, I thought maybe he could do something to you, he could take you away from me forever...I think this is one of the reasons I cried so much…”

“It is fine, and see, you are not crying anymore..” he kissed his face, pushing him again to cuddle, they still had a little time together before getting into Ryuunousuke’s apartment and Tamaki hoped to make Sougo less tense.

He asked the driver to stop by the next convenience store, took his companion with him to the bathroom and wet his hand chief to cold a little bit the swollen eyes.

“You never cry and yet look at you know, your face is so red Ryuu aniki will think I am bullying you.”

And Sougo smiled at him, cheeks still flushed but so happy, so happy that made every single hard path they had worth.

“I love you Souchan” escaped from his lips, the surprised on Sougo’s face made him flinch, but soon enough he smiled again.

“I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to this chapter to be long, but while writing I thought maybe it was fine like this...   
> This is my favorite Tamaki part ever, because it shows how MEZZO" love each other and how precious their friendship is for them, how Sougo thinks Tamaki is necessary on his life and they have each other's back.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked  
> If you want to talk to me, I am always on twitter ( @WinterDwyn)


	14. Suit/noble outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter I wrote when I read ai7 roman's cards ^^

Sougo was fixing his necktie for him quietly concentrate in the curves and knot he had to make. He has been practicing on being a servant for a few weeks for now and since the day before, started to sleep in Tamaki’s room.

His hands, Tamaki realized, were slender, pale, and a little bit cold on his touch. Easily turning the fabric, pulling and pushing without even flinching. 

Looking like this, so close to him, Tamaki saw how his purple eyes were round and big and bright, making him look younger, and how his eyelashes were not full but long, giving him a more androgynous feature Sougo didn’t actually like. He saw how his skin looked soft to the touch, a few almost not visible freckles on his cheeks. How his nose was delicate, not round like most of Japanese but thin and tall, how his lips had a faint pink color and how he would press them together when he was concentrating like now.

The kimono he was wearing were pinkish and purple, suiting him like he was some kind of part of an old history professor. Besides what Sougo used to say about kimonos, that didn’t suit someone so thin, he looked pretty good, especially with that color pallet.

Sougo was so beautiful.

Tamaki loved when he was close like this, he could feel the soap scent coming out of his silky hair, he felt the urge to touch with his fingers, feel the texture, maybe rub his face on it.

“Tamaki-kun, it is too tight?”

Oh yeah, they were doing that. Tamaki was so focused on appreciating Sougo he had forgotten they were trying to get ready to leave their room. Normally they would just have someone dressing them but Sougo had asked to do this in order to practice to his act.

“No..” was Sougo capable to feel his heart beating so fast now? Tamaki though maybe he could because Sougo’s hands were still on his necktie, pressing the pinky finger on his chest.

“As I thought, you are so handsome dressing like this. Look like you were born to be a rich aristocrat and live dressed with this kind of clothes. I wish we could go back and time for me to be your living-in servant and take care of you like this every day”

“No...I would be stuck on eating your food forever. I would die.”

Tamaki smiled, repeating what he had said to Tsumugi before. He didn’t except (or maybe he did) Sougo pouting without taking his hands off him. 

“I told you before I am sorry for the cooking in the other day, I will never put spices on your food again ok? I never did before but Yamato-san asked me to make something spice for him.” 

As if he wouldn't look so adorable like that. But Tamaki didn’t want to be the one who made Sougo sad.

“And I told you I am not angry, and if wasn’t for the spices would be not that bad... is just... hold back a little ok?”

“Fi...fine…next time then….”

They realized Sougo’s hands were still on Tamaki, he was all flushed and adorable,  and before he could ask for sorry, Tamaki grabbed his hands, pressing them on his lips. “But if you were my servant, I could do anything to you every day couldn’t I?”

“Ta...Tamaki-kun!” Is the reaction Tamaki was waiting, moving forward, Tamaki pulled Sougo by his neck pressing on his lips to a kind kiss.

“Souchan” he whisperer “... we have….time?” he said, touching their foreheads feeling the warmth of his partner grow hotter.

“Oh… no, we ...shouldn’t…” and he looked up, to stare Tamaki. His eyes were bright and happy, full of love, so full of love he felt it was impossible for anyone to say no to him. Breathing in once he looked up again, feeling his cheeks so hot “may...maybe a little.”

They have  _ been together _ like this for a few months now and Tamaki was still amused on how Sougo would blush so deeply every time he would do a bold move like this, pulling him by the waist Tamaki bent a little to kiss him again.

“But.. we can’t dirty the clothes..”

“..fine… so it is easier if we just take everything off isn’t?” he said and a grin.

Sougo buried his face deep in Tamaki’s shoulder, this would be so fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to use the fact that Tamaki protected Sougo, but I can do this at any other time. For now, I really thought it was sweet to think of Sougo fixing Tamaki's clothes.  
> But in the end, they took everything off? lol  
> Thank you for reading if you are still here, and I really hope you liked


	15. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A place you can call it home

Nothing would change.

He knew that since he was a child, no one would stay close to him for a long time. The memories of his mother passing out in the kitchen were still fresh on his young memory. 

Looking at a lot of people he didn’t know the names or faces taking her to a bed to put her in a car, his neighbor took him and Aya to the hospital, people pushing them here until he understood, his mother would not come home with them.

His uncle said, when he had gone to the hospital to take him and Aya, he would be fine if he was a good boy, but ended up leaving them anyway, no one would want to raise two children that weren’t theirs, especially if they were their father’s.

An aunt came, taking them in and leaving them just after, there wasn’t money if you were going to take care of them. They were good kids, but not good enough.

Living in an orphanage, the teacher had asked them to be good, again, because if you are good, someone can take care of you and you will have a place to stay.

Soon after that, was Aya, leaving his side to be adopted by some freak guy he never saw.

When Tamaki accepted the work from the Takanashi office he was sure nothing would stay the same for a long time anyway. He would stay there for a while, and soon enough everyone would abandon him, just like everyone else did. 

Never mind he loved Mitsuki’s food.

Never mind he enjoyed playing with Nagi.

Never mind he liked to have someone from the same class as him going to school with him every morning like Iori.

Never mind the bentos Yamato made was cute and felt homely.

Never mind Riku’s voice was soothing and he liked to do pranks with him.

Never mind Sougo scolding him as no one had never done before because he was always treated like a kid to be pity off but Sougo treated him like an equal.

So when they started idolish 7 he was sure it was only a temporary deal to starts with, they would end up abandoning him like everyone else.

“I want Idolish 7 to be together forever.”

“I want to stay with MEZZO” as long as you want.”

Those words, those people never knew how much weight those words alone had. 

There was the proof Tamaki had someplace he was needed, he had some people who wanted to be around him because they wanted not because they had to. And he had a place he could take his shoes off by the entrance to say “tadaima” and hear some warm “Okaerinasai” because it was his home, and it was the place he finally could find his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reflection time here... 
> 
> I was having a hard time believing in friendship lately, not because I don't have any friends, but because I had one of my best friends (actually my bridesmaid on my wedding) stabbing me from my back because she believed I was in her way of love.  
> I was not, she was so pissed she tried to take all my friends to believe I was some evil person. (the kind of drama you don't expect to have when you are an adult really...I never wanted to be part of her drama)  
> It was a harsh year. BUT last weekend they (all my closest friends) came to my house because I was avoiding getting out and meeting or talking with them because I was afraid, they hugged me and told me everything would be fine, they believed I was not that kind of person she told everyone and the attitude says more than any words.  
> I felt truly blessed.  
> So yeah... be good, be kind and be true to yourself, don't tell lies to the ones you love, even if sometimes is hard to be, people will love you and protect you even if you don't ask if you do.  
> what goes around comes around isn't?
> 
> so sorry if this is too long lol I just wanted to share a little bit of my real life to know how you have what you offer you know? sometimes seems surreal and it would just to be like this in the anime world, or in fanfiction /movies/games world but it isn't like this, life ended up showing you...
> 
> Ok my notes are almost bigger than the chapter lol It is just there I think Tamaki would feel something similar (of course my drama was very light compared to his scum father and family)  
> If you want to see sometimes some more unwanted drama or Bl content, I have a twitter account @WinterDwyn and if you are having a hard time I don't mind taking a little bit of time to chat.  
> If you read so far thank you for taking this time, I hope you liked this chapter and didn't get bored with my notes.


	16. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one day you have to choose between me and my music, I need you to promise me you will continue to sing my songs

 

It was the first time Sougo had taken anyone to his uncle’s grave. He had asked Tamaki to go with him taking a bouquet of yellow flowers. They cleaned the stone, taking the dusty accumulated on the nameplate. It was a simple grave, his uncle had lost everything and the entire family didn’t want to pay for some fancy stone, but Sougo had said it was fine like that.

“I am proud of calling you my uncle,” he said with a smile.

After saying their prayers, Tamaki waits for Sougo to be ready to leave, but instead just going home he started speaking with his partner.

“Tamaki-kun, I know what I will ask you now is horrible and selfish but I have to say it...” Sougo said in a heavy tone, not moving his eyes from his uncle’s grave “If one day you have to choose between me and my music, I need you to promise me you will continue to sing my songs…”

“Sou-chan…..”

“Please, we are fine now, Idolish7 and MEZZO” are fine now, but I want us to be more than that, I want our song to keep on going even after we are done, I want us to leave a mark on the world… I know this might be too arrogant to say, but this is what I want”.

“I got it, I promise you Sou-chan, I will choose your music. It is your spirit anyway isn’t it?”

They held each other’s hand and walked to the car like that.

  
  


“Tamaki-kun, look out” he felt a hard push on his back and a very loud noise just after.

“Sou-chan!” the image was burning on his eyes, Sougo’s figure being buried on lamps and metal parts that had fallen from the ceiling.

They were still recording, the stage wasn’t affected and Riku and Iori were running towards them indicating the show had just started the commercials.

“No, no no no no, Sou-chan, Sou-chan!” what the hell was that? Was Sougo going to leave him too? No, they are supposed to be together forever, this wasn’t what was supposed to happen.

People were screaming, Tamaki was too, Sougo wasn’t responding, other people were also under the mess when he started trying to pull some unknown objects he felt someone pulling him up.

“MEZZO” is supposed to be in live in 1min, we had called the ambulance and the firefighters, your partner will be taken to the hospital, but we need you to be on stage” the director, a fat big guy was looking on Tamaki’s eyes “If you drop now, you will not release this new song, and I will let you know, it is not a good image for you since it has been announced”. The old man crossed his arms in front of his body “can you do a solo? If you can, the public will be satisfied with that. At least you can call it a solo song for now and release it again in duo. I know that’s hard, but it is T.V. we cannot stop working, ever!.”

“But Sou is…” Yamato had his hand on Tamaki’s shoulder “our member is hurt, we don’t even know how is he”.

“I will sing!” Tamaki said with a trembling voice “I will sing Sou-chan’s song by myself today”

“Tama, are you sure?” Yamato was by his side.

“Yes…”

The memories of his mother being taken away by the ambulance were still on his mind, but the public had pay for their presence, Sougo was alive, he was being taken to the hospital. He was badly injured, but he was...alive for now….

“Promise me...Tamaki-kun” he could hear Sougo’s words repetitively on his head, he had to release that song, it was the most important song for Sougo, it was the song he had written for his uncle.

  
  


_“So cold” some staff members said “his partner was hurt today, isn’t it?  and he is here on the stage, smiling and dancing as nothing has happened.”_

_“I guess… they just look like good friends on TV, after all, idols are like that anyway”._

  
  
  


Tamaki left the stage, waving to the fans, smiling happily, but as soon as the lights were off he stopped, like all the weight of the day was pulling him from every side of his body. He had to move… he had to leave that place fast.

Sudden he felt a hand on his head, petting his hair, pushing him again to his own body.

“You did well Tama, we are all proud of you!” he heard a whisperer “now we can go, come on, Ban-san is already on the car”.

Finally, looking up he saw four other hands in his directions “you are the best Tamaki” “Yotsuba-san good job” “Tamaki I love you” “Tamaki, we are very proud of you”.

Tamaki finally could give in to the tears he had been holding inside himself, allowing the others to hug him and protect him from the rest of the world’s view. He was afraid he was very afraid of losing the one he loved again. He was so afraid that his entire body was aching of grinding. But he had been on the stage, he had smiled even if he wanted to cry because that was a promise he had made to Sougo when he was introduced to his uncle.

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got in the hospital after a few minutes, Tsumugi had already told by the phone Sougo was badly hurt, but he was awake already and was going to be alright, she had told him about the show and cried of happiness for Tamaki had kept his promise, and he was waiting for him to come and get him with all the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a year later lol  
> But I like writing short stories and those focused on one or 2 characters are very fun to write.  
> I hope you like this, It was a bit emotional and I will link it with another story (the Sougo's hurts part) in Sougo's month... in the future lol I still have to write that...
> 
> thank you for reading so far <3


End file.
